of Monsters
by NeferNeferRuaten
Summary: everything in my body was telling me to run, to flee for my life and never turn back, But fate had other plans and once he had me in his clutches all logic was thrown out the window. right and wrongs diminished and The emotions I experienced left me wanting more.. But little did I know I would catch the eye of another vampire who would without a doubt make me question everything.
1. Transition: Enter Amara

**_Hey guys~_**

 ** _Here is a little something I felt like writing introducing my OC amara, so I hope you enjoy and let me know if you'd like a chapter 2 :3_**

 ** _remember to review!~_**

 ** _~brandie_**

* * *

I stare down at simon's dead body and feel tears cloud my vision. Clary let's out an anguished cry and it breaks me out of my thoughts, I glare over at Raphael who shifts.

"This was never my intention" he says as clary confronts him

"You were the one who kidnapped him! he was never supposed to know about this world.. Oh god this is my fault.." she says clutching simons hand

Raphael stands in front of simon and kisses his fingers before blessing simon "I may be a vampire but I was raised a good catholic" he says and then glances my way.

I meet his dark gaze with steely gray eyes, "If it wasn't for you simon wouldn't be dead." I say bluntly

he sighs and looks at clary "He's not dead, he's in transition." he says "and now you must make a choice, Let him complete his transition or stake him through the heart."

Clary looks back at him horrified and rakes a hand through her hair "How can I even decide something like that.." she says looking t me with tear streaked eyes

"It will need to be done, you have until sunset today to figure you're decision out" he says

I fold my arms and close my eyes "I need to get somethings and figure this out.." Clary says "Amara can you please stay here and watch over simon?"

I open my eyes and nod "Yeah that's fine, But if he" I say pointing to The vampire in question "Tries anything stupid i'm pushing him into the sunlight"

Raphael smirks and sits down on a pew "Like you could do that mundane" he says

I scoff "who said anything about being mundane?" I say cocking my head

Jace looks at me "Do what you need to but just make sure simon stays where he is" he says and they walk out

"She's not going to make a decision on her own you know that right?" Raphael says

"You certainly do not get to speak on this matter." I hiss at him and bite my lip

"He's a vampire Amara, Do you realy think clary fairchild is going to let her best friend die?" he says looking at me

"He wouldn't be dead or a vampire if you wouldn't have kidnapped him, And that bitch leader of yours is dead when i get my hands on her" I growl looking out the window I pinch my brow

He scoffs "Camille has 300 hundered years on you doll, and I have 70 on you don't be stupid" he says

"what can I say I'm stubborn and reckless sometimes but i always consider worse case scenario, And i'm positive I could take you." I say looking back at him

He smirks "You wanna come into the shadows and say that?" he says "Let's see if you're that brave face to face with me"

I rake a hand through my black hair and march over close enough "I know I could take you, " I hiss in his face

He reaches out and yanks me closer to him and into the darkest part of the room "I can hear you're heart beating, Like a scared bird in a cage" he whispers wrapping his hands around my waist

I push against him "You don't know shit leech" I hiss in his face

His dark eyes glimmer "I know I could make you're heart beat harder and faster.." he says pressing his lips to the side of my throat

I turn my head away from him and feel him smirk "Get off of me, I will not be your next victim." I hiss jabbing my finger into his chest

"who said anything about being a victim? I don't want your blood.." he says smirking at me

"Then what do you want?.." I say trailing off realization spreads across my face

"You know what I want.." he says smirking

"Hell NO, Absolutely not " I say pushing him away I step back into the sunlight

He hisses softly and licks his lips "Come on, aren't you the least bit curious? " he says

"Curious of what?" I say "that small thing between you legs?"

He scoffs "I can assure you it's not small" he says watching me intently as he paces the edge where the darkness ends and light begins

"I am so not interested in fucking you Raphael" I hiss and turn away from him the sun was beginning to set and jace and clary would be back soon

"Only a matter of time before the sun goes down, and then what will you do?" he hisses "You'll be fair game"

I turn back to him and narrow my eyes "Oh the vampire who kidnapped my cousins best friend thinks he can threaten me?" I say crossing the room "You got alot of nerve asshole"

He smirks "What can I say I'm confident and i know You'll be in my bed tonight" he says grinning

"Hell will freeze over before i let you violate me" i hiss at him

he walks forward and i gulp "Look at that the sun has set enough for me to have free reign of the room" he says

"Shit!" I hiss and make a break for the door only to be slammed against the wall

eager hands run up the front of my torso and roughly cup my breasts as he presses my front to the wall "This is just a taste of what i really want to do to you.." He hisses in my ear as he unbuttons my jeans

"Stop.. please" I beg

He chuckles "don't fight it, I'm not going to hurt you" he says

I elbow him in the chest and he stumbles back I pull out a blade and point it at him " Stay the fuck away from me" I growl

He chuckles and folds his arms "It's only a matter of time, Simon came back when camille fed him her blood.. what do you think will happen if i fed you mine? hmm?" he says

I narrow my eyes and grip the blade tighter "There is no way you're doing that."

He chuckles again "Not your choice love " he says and rushes me gripping my wrist tightly making me drop my blade "Don't test me amara, things have been a little on the outs with Camille constantly breaking the accords" he says yanking me closer to him "and right now I need an outlet, something to distract me from her breaking the law"

"I will not be an outlet.. I'm a person not some hole where you stick you're dick!" I hiss in his face

He grins and forces me to turn around "I know you're a person.. But you turn me on.. Much to my dismay" he says

clary and jace come back in and he darts to the other side of the room, His eyes warn me not to say anything and I snap my mouth shut, "Have you made a decision?" he asks clary

she had decided to bring simon back, and I stayed as far away from Raphael as i humanly can.

sitting on the ground with clary i stroke her back softly "He's gonna be alright" I say

jace nods "he is a tough one clary.." he says

the ground rocks violently and once simon emerges and feeds he comes to his senses basically telling clary to stay away from him he runs off.

"I'll keep an eye on him you have my word" Raphael says looking at jace and clary

"I'm outta here" I mutter "Way to much insanity for me in one night"

I put my ear buds in and walk through the cemetery " _Take me to church, I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies. I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife offer me that deathless death Good God let me give you my life"_ I sing softly as i weave through the headstones

as I near the gates of the cemetery I feel a chill creep up my spine and turn to look behind me seeing nothing behind me I shrug and turn around to come face to face with Raphael.

I yelp as he grabs my hips forcing me close to him, I struggle against him and he yanks my earphones out "You can certainly give your life up to me" he hisses against my ear "And I can offer you a deathless death"

My heart hammers against my ribs and I feel blood rush to my head, "You just saw what happened to simon.. I am not going to die and come back like that." i hiss to him

He holds me closer "that wouldn't happen to you.. I would make sure of that" he says

"If you do that to me I'll stake myself through the heart" I say and stare defiantly into his dark eyes

he smirks and leans into me pressing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss, I close my eyes and feel his right hand grip me tightly below the waist I moan against his lips and feel him smirk, He deepens the kiss and grips the back of my neck gently digging his nails into my flesh

when he breaks away from me i stand there speechless, cocking my head at him I bite my lip he grins at me and folds his arms.

"ever done it in a cemetery?" he asks me grinning

I blush and take a few steps back from him "I haven't done it at all" i admit and then snap my mouth shut staring at him

He grins wider "Oh little virgin" he muses and walk towards me "I can assure you I am quite experienced when it comes to making love"

I turn to walk away from him but he grabs my shoulder and pulls me close to him pressing my back to his front I gasp when he wraps his right hand around my throat.

"I could bend you over a headstone or maybe we could find a mausoleum.." he muses pressing a vein in my throat

I shut my eyes and involuntarily press my ass against his erection to which he groans and puts his left hand on my hip he puts his face into the crook of my neck biting down softly his left hand wraps around the front of my hips and he presses me against him harder.

"Oh" is all that escapes my lips

he grins and races his hands up my torso "My innocent little angel" he whispers

"don't you have a new vampire to be chasing after?" I say in a ragged tone

He laughs "Yes.. but I can definitely make time for you" he says "I mean if you want to give me time that is"

I shift in his arms and crane my head to look at him "Your still a bad man" I say softly

He smirks "I'm not totally evil doll, If I was would I be standing on hallowed ground?" he says

I lean my head back on his right shoulder and grunt softly when he bucks his hips against me "Your definitely intent" I say

"Then come on.. lets go find a nice dark place and get it on" he whispers in my ear

he scoops me into his arms and carries me me out of the cemetery, "where are we going?" i mutter

"we're going back to the dumort baby" he says looking down at me

When we arrive back at the hotel dumort I gulp and shiver in his arms "Is this even a good idea? you just over threw camille.." I say almost fractically

he growls slightly "Yes this is a wonderful idea.. I need sex, and you have never experienced it.. So for me to be able to.. well you know" he says sitting me down once we're inside "it's going to be amazing"

I gulp down a breath of stale air as he leads me into a bedroom, tightly closing and locking the massive door he turns to me and smirks "Raphael..I.." I begin but he cuts me off by pressing his lips to mine in a soft kiss, I put my hands up to his face and feel him smirk once again on my lips, He lifts my shirt and I break away from him he raises an eyebrow and smirks, I lift my shirt and throw it to the ground.

"That's more like it.." he hisses against my neck

I feel heat rush through my veins and link my arms around his neck running my fingers through his hair, he closes his eyes and leans his head back I press my lips to his throat and bite down gently which earns a soft grunt from him.

"That's not nice amara.." he hisses tucking his fingers into the hem of my jeans "I might just have to punish you"

I shudder and smirk "Is that a promise?" I muse to him and feel him yank my jeans down

"Do you want me to punish you?" he says pushing me back against the bed

"hmm maybe" I say playfully

"I can.. make you feel so good" he says trailing his lips down my stomach

i arch my back and moan softly "then do it.." I say looking down at him

He grins and then a loud bang echos through the dumort fallowed by screams and commotion, Raphael growls and looks down at me "stay here darling.." he says and walks out of the room.

"Amara?" i hear a voice hiss

I turn and see simon standing there and my eyes widen when he walks closer to me "what are you doing here amara and in his bed?" he hisses to me

"That is none of you're concern simon." I say

"I knew you would come back here fledgling " I hear Raphael growl

I scoot back and cover my face as they clash Raphael throws simon through a plate glass window and he falls six stories to the ground below

"SIMON!" I yell and run to the window

"he'll be fine, he's a vampire we don't die that easy" he says and then growls

"Ah fuck!" i hiss and yank my hand back to find i had ripped the flesh open he grabs my wist and puts my wound to his mouth sucking greedily I moan and he pulls back looking at me.

"I want you now" he hisses pulling me closer "but we have all the time in the world so let's not rush this" He finishes and pulls me down with him, I lay my head on his chest and trace circles on his abdomen.

"get some sleep amara" He says kissing the top of my head

"Mmm" I say and close my eyes drifting off to sleep.


	2. DuMort: Morning Suprises

**_Hey guys~_**

 ** _As promised here is chapter two of, of monsters!_**

 ** _review after you read :3_**

 ** _there is a sex scene in this chapter! caution._**

 ** _Enjoy!~_**

 ** _~Brandie_**

* * *

When I wake up the next morning i find that I'm in the dark, the only light in the room comes from a very dimly lit lamp in the corner of the room, I roll onto my back and fear automatically floods my veins when I remember the events of last night.

I jolt straight up and look around the room, only making shadows out I carefully slide over and put my bare feet on the ground hissing slightly at the coldness of the marble making my way silently to the door I open it to find a rather large bathroom, sighing in frustration i walk inside and use the restroom. exiting the bathroom I let the light shine into the room to get a good look at everything, the night before was entirely to hazy and i couldn't quite remember everything.

"Come back to bed angel" I hear a voice say lazily through the darkness

I strain my eyes and see someone laying in the darkness, the only thing most notable about him was the deathly white color of his skin i narrow my eyes and cross the room "I'm not you're angel" I hiss and reluctantly sit down on the side of the bed

"You didn't say that last night" he says shifting in bed

"How could i say anything when you had you're tongue shoved down my throat?" I say crossing my arms in annoyance

"hey I like what I like, And I could think of a few other thing's I'd like to shove places " he says racing his fingers down my spine

I arch my back and bite my lip I chuckle "Oh thats right you didn't get what you wanted last night did you?" I say looking back to him, I blush when I see the smoothness of his bare chest, For someone who was supposed to be dead, well undead he was built and as much as I wanted to deny it and hate myself for it I was a little curious on what sleeping with him would be like.

He catches my gaze and grins pulling the covers down further so I could get a look at his hips and finally the base of his manhood. I look away and bite my lip harder.

I feel the bed move slightly and then feel him pull me down closer to him, his lips trail down my throat and he grips my hip

"No I didn't get what I wanted.. But you can make it up to me.." He hisses seductively to me

my eyes widen slightly as he hovers over me, leaning down slightly he brushes his soft lips against my own lips "Still intent as ever..even after you threw Simon out of a plate glass window which miraculously has mysteriously been repaired in the short time I was asleep"

He chuckles and cocks his head "It doesn't take much to get something fixed around here and yes, I am still very intent on making you mine" he says smirking down at me

I scoff and wriggle out of his grasp slightly "Like fucking me will make me yours" I say biting my lip

"Yes it will make you mine, Once I've entered you, you're mine forever" he says

I chuckle and then see the serious look on his face "You serious aren't you?" I say with a bit of fear

He nods "I don't take love so lightly.. especially when I make love to a woman" he says "the last woman i loved died a very long time ago" he finishes looking amost somber

"You've only been around for what 70 years who could you have possibly loved in that short time period?" I ask him intently, I wanted answers because by the sound of it he was born in the 1930's which would make him 70 in this time

"that is something you need not concern yourself with baby" he says pinning my wrists down "right now I need you to be a good girl and let me do to you the things I wanted to do last night.. if that.. fledgling wouldn't have showed up I would have made you feel so good.." he hisses against my ear

I shudder and stare into his dark eyes, the events fallowing completely took me by surprise..

As much as he claimed he wanted me and wanted to make me feel incredible he was gentle and his touch was soft, which surprised me usually with his kind they were rough and violent when it came to this type of thing, love didn't mean a damn thing to them as long as they could get off in some way and fashion but he was the opposite in every way and from, Hands roamed the length of my frame before he began removing articles of clothing and to be honest I wasn't wearing much to begin with, when Simon busted in I hurriedly grabbed the nearest shirt and threw it on to cover my half naked frame.

I lean up and grip the back of his neck pulling his face down to mine, I kiss him feverishly and moan when he runs his tongue along my bottom lip, I watch him through hazy eyes as he crawls between my thighs leaning down he kisses my stomach and peers up at me as he slowly makes his way down, he sits up and spreads my thighs apart a little further.

"So..Amara.. Do you want to fool around a little or just skip straight to the good part?" he says racing his fingers back and forth against the skin of my inner thighs

I arch my back and peer down at him "Hmm, do you want an honest answer?" I ask him and then gasp when presses against me roughly

He strokes my cheek softly and tucks a strand of my black hair behind my ear, grinning down at me he bucks his hips again I lean my head back and moan involuntarily "Lets fool around.. I wanna make you wet.." he hisses and slowly almost teasingly begins to slide my underwear down, once their off He groans and looks down intently

He teasingly traces my mound before his dark eyes flicker up to meet my grey ones "I'll be gentle.." he muses "Unless you wish for me to be rougher" he finishes with a wicked grin and slowly slips a finger inside of me

My back arches and I shut my eyes tightly as he fingers me, Putting his hand on my thigh my legs fall apart and he chuckles "Oh god" I pant

"Does that feel good?" he muses and I open one eye to see him grinning

"Yes..Yes" I pant and then scream slightly when he picks up his pace "Faster please.."

"Gladly" he says and pushes another finger deep inside of me "Oh god, you are tight" he finishes

I scream again and knot my fingers into the sheet behind my head "That's it.. Ah! Raphael.. just a little more" I pant frantically

He chuckles and his movements become to much for me to bare, I shut my eyes and scream as loud as I can which echos off the walls of the room, I lay there breathing hard and look up at him to see him grinning at me, I shudder as I watch him lick his fingers he crawls on top of me and kisses me roughly.

"Now it's my turn.." he hisses against my ear and grips my hand moving it down below the covers I moan when i feel the throbbing appendage, I grip it tightly in my hand and begin playing with it repeatedly running my thumb over the tip, he convulses slightly under my touch and I smirk I yank the covers back and get between his thighs, leaning down I kiss the head of his cock and then run my tongue up the shaft.

"Mmm jesus christ amara" he groans

I lean back and grin "You like that?" I hiss and lean back down licking it again

"God yes, suck it?" he says almost pleadingly

"Of course" I hiss and lean back down I swirl my tongue around the head and then take it into my mouth, He twitches violently below me and begins to moan loudly knotting his fingers in my dark locks

"That's it baby" he groans and bares his fangs

I bob my head and then hear him grunt, I pull back and hear him hiss I smirk at him and wipe my mouth "why did you stop?" he growls to me

"I like teasing you.." I say with a smirk

He sits up and bares his fangs at me "I got you off.. it's only fair.." he hisses cupping my chin roughly he kisses me fiercely

I smirk against his lips I break away from him and bite my lip "If you want to get off.. there is another way you could.." I say peering at him innocently

He grins and yanks me closer to him and into his lap "you do know.. that if I was to slide into you right now I would most definitely cum immediately " he says

I straddle his hips and wrap my legs around his waist "Would it be so bad if you came deep..within my womb?" I muse running my fingers through his hair he closes his eyes and smile

"I suppose not.." he says "If that is what you want then lay down and spread your legs"

I grin and lay down doing as he says, he aligns himself with my core and teasingly runs the head of his cock along my folds "Mmm that's nice.." I say with a shudder

"If you think that's nice.." he says and pushes into me roughly

My eyes shut and I scream, he growls and bucks his hips faster gunning for his climax he pushes into me deeply and looks down at me he cups my face and kisses me as he releases his seed.

I shut my eyes and once again topple over the edge with him, he pulls out of me and lays down pulling me into his arms I sigh happily

"That was amazing" I whisper stroking his chest

He chuckles and kisses the top of my head "If you thought that was amazing then you truly are going to be blown away the next time we have sex, because that was nothing" he says

I yawn and feel my eyelids begin to droop "Mmmhmm.." I mutter and finally drift off to sleep

"My little angel" he muses and holds me tightly


	3. Lovers: New Things

**_Hey guys!~_**

 ** _here is another chapter of, Of monsters! there is a sex scene in this chapter so caution~_**

 ** _read and review~_**

 ** _~shadow_**

* * *

"Have you lost you damn minds?" Raphael hisses at jace and clary

"it wouldn't be for long and I know with simon being a vampire now.. he could keep it safe" Clary says

"you do realize I have been keeping Amara with me?" he says and they both raise an eyebrow

Why do you have my cousin with you?.. I swear to god Raphael.." clary says raising her voice

Raphael rolls his eyes "relax.. I haven't bitten her if that's what you're implying..now other things.." he says flashing his fangs

Clary makes a disgusted look and scoffs "she would never sleep with you.. " she says

he chuckles "Oh she has.. over and over again" he says smirking

Jace steps forward "where is amara Santiago." he says

"Relax shadowhunter, as I've said my lover is safe.." he says

"My cousin is not you're LOVER" Clary spits

"Actually I kinda am" I say coming into view I blush when Raphael looks at me I fold my arms

"How.. why?" Clary says her eyes widening

I blush harder and bite my lip "It just kinda.. happened clary.." I say

"But with a vampire Amara? have you common sense? he could drain you in a second" jace says

I narrow my eyes at him "I don't tell you what to do when your shacking up with my cousin, and trust me if he wanted to drain my veins he could have done so by now.. with how close we've been.." I say shyly

Raphael grabs my hips and pulls me against him "she's mine.. as I've said and I intend to take very good care of her" he says

I chuckle "I belong to myself but I think it's cute you like me so much" I say smirking

he grins and pecks my cheek, Jace scoffs and turns around but not before looking back at me

"it's your funeral" he says and walks away

I scoff and roll my eyes, clary turns to me "please be careful Amara.. I can't loose another person.." she says and turn and runs off after jace

I growl and feel the rumble in Raphael's chest as he chuckles "Down killer " he says against my ear

"I just hate the way he acts! like he's so much better and he's not, just because he knew what he was before me or clary did" I say puffing my cheeks out

He looks down at me "Some, well most shadow hunters have that mentality " he says rocking us back and forth

"and what makes me so special?" I say looking into his dark eyes

he smiles " Your unique, special in my eyes I won't lie to you when I first saw you It was lust that made me chase you.. The curve of your lips when you spoke to the sway of your hips.. It was like my predatory side came out I wanted to be inside of you.. to make you scream my name" he says looking down at me "But as I got to know you.. I learned more to the girl I lusted after.. Your soul is beautiful hermosa"

I don't say anything but instead lean up and press my lips to his, I watch his eyes widen and then close as he kisses me back, He nips my lip and kisses me harder before breaking away, caressing my cheek softly I close my eyes and sigh contently

"That was rather enjoyable.." he whispers "How about we go back to your place for a change?" he says holding me tighter

I shiver and smirk at him " that would be nice.." I say "what are we gonna do?" I ask coyly

He leans down and kisses the side of my throat "whatever you want, But I know for certain i'm gonna make you wet again" he hisses against my ear

I shudder and giggle as he scoops me up into his arms, when we arrive back to my house he smirks "Not to bad mara" he says

"wait til you see my room" I say lacing my fingers through his

He smirks and takes his jacket off tossing it onto my chair he unbuttons his shirt and shrugs it off, I let my eyes wander his frame and he catches me.

"Like what you see" he says laying back on my bed, he folds his arms behind his head and cocks his head at me

I turn from him and unbutton my dress letting it fall to the floor, He groans and smirks "I know you like what you see" I say turning to him

"Not gonna lie.. " he says licking his lips

I crawl in next to him and stretch out he leans over and kisses my cheek softly and looks down at me "this room is dark enough.. We can take our time tonight" he says resting his hand on my abdomen

"Hmm this is a rare side of you.. Usually your gunning to either get off or get me off" I say smirking at him

He shrugs slightly and smiles "your worth going slow" he says "I wanna work my way up to getting you off tonight... I wanna rub you slowly until your toes curl and your eyes shut, pleasure you until you literally can't take it anymore.."

I shiver as he runs his finger tips over my skin and down my stomach, I turn onto my side and pull him down to me smiling "Are you telling me I'm gonna be sore?" I ask him as he cradles me against him.

"I mean if we go rougher then last time yeah" he says pinning me down

I puff my lip out and pout slightly, he chuckles and looks down at me "gonna break me now are you?" I ask him

he leans down and kisses my throat "I'm not going to break you.. just make it to where you won't be able to walk" he hisses againt my ear

"well you sure talk a big game.. but I have yet to see you act on it " I say smirking

he grins and get's between my thighs, pulling the covers around us he lifts my right leg and stretches the muscle while rubbing against me roughly I shut my eyes and groan "hows that for you?" he asks

"you've practically slid in me already.. just do it.. " I say and gasp again

"who is rushing it now?" he says teasingly running the head of his cock against me

"You're such an asshole" I moan

He growls and grips my hips tightly forcing himself inside of me, I scream loudly and shut my eyes he doesn't move just yet but instead leans down and stares at me.

"open your eyes baby" he whispers

I crack an eye open and see him smirking at me "how is that for you darling" he says

"fuck.." I grunt

he chuckles and begins to move gently pushing in and out at first, he watches my face "want me to go faster?" he asks raising an eyebrow

"Y.. Yes" I say panting a little

He begins to slam in and out of me holding my thighs tightly, I begin to pant harder and he growls "Oh amara.. " he moans

"please.. faster" I grunt

he leans down and kisses me roughly "Want me to go at my own pace?" he says

"please" i say looking up at him, I bite my lip and knot my fingers in the pillow behind me as his movements become a blur to me the pleasure I begin to experience literally sends me over the edge multiple times before I hear him grunt loudly He stops momentarily and looks down at me and grins widely.

I stare back at him panting he pulls out with a satisfying pop and lays down next to me, "I didn't cum.." he says grinning

"hmm I'm all tingly..But i'm still turned on as fuck" I say and reach below the covers gripping his cock tightly in my hand I begin to play with him

He moans and shoves his hand between my thighs rubbing my clit roughly I shut my eyes and moan "Oh Raphael.." I moan

"You should suck me Mara.." he says panting a little

"maybe.." I say grinning a little

he gives me a wicked smile "we could 69.." he says rubbing me harder

I shut my eyes and gulp, he pulls me up and kisses me "come on.." he says "turn around and press your pussy to my mouth.. that's all you have to do"

"are you gonna bite me?" I ask him through half lidded eyes

"No.. as long as you don't bite my dick" he says grinning

I slowly climb onto his chest and do as he says, closing my eyes momentarily I shudder and feel chills run up my spine as he repeatedly runs his tongue up the down the length of my clit, I grunt and then look down at the pulsing appendage in front of me leaning down I tease him and run my tongue around the tip before running it up the shaft.

he grunts and begins to suck slowly I moan and finally go down on him, Gagging slightly He convulses under a half hour later something warm and salty floods my mouth I swallow and keep going until he literally forces me off of him, pushing me back against the bed he shoves his face back between my thighs and sucks deeply.

I scream the entire time and grunt as I feel my orgasm coming on quicker and quicker "Ah! just.. a little more!" I moan

I feel him smirk and then I tilt my head back reaching my orgasm with such force my toes curl and my eyes roll back, I lay there panting and look down at him he wipes his mouth and smirks at me.

"that was absolutely fucking amazing.." he says laying down next to me

I yawn and curl against his chest "Your never one to disappoint.." I say sleepily

He chuckles and holds me close kissing the top of my head, He pulls the covers up around our bodies and I instantly relax "If it's like this for all of eternity then i'm definitely content " he says

"I couldn't agree more.." I say happily and finally give into sleep.


	4. Shadows: so enters the right hand man

_**Hey guys, So I know alot of my readers like how I write for the lieutenant from the city of bones movie and I decided to bring him into this story as well to create some drama in lovers paradise as he seduces amara and they sleep together in this chapter, Or do they? dun dun dun!**_

 _ **Next xhapter will be longer as well, I promise :3**_

 _ **You'll just have to find out in the next chapter! :3**_

 _ **Remember to review lovelies! :)**_

 _ **Ghost~**_

* * *

It had been a few days since I had been back to the Dumort, and I wasn't particularly ready to return after the encounter I had with another vampire there, Biting my lip I walk into a party that was being held By the high warlock of Brooklyn I had decided to go with clary and her group including jace, isabelle, simon, and alec, Clary Had been talking my ear off about how I needed to stop being with Raphael.

After magnus took Clary back to speak with her, I joined Isabelle and Simon at the bar humming softly as I read through a book.

"Mara, what do you see in him?" Simon asks me

I look into his dark eyes and sigh " I can't explain it Simon.. He just makes me feel better its like.." I trail off when I see the same man from he other night standing behind Isabelle, grinning widely at me, I feel fear flood my veins and the urge to run is prominent.

"Well well well, looks like we meet again love" he says sidestepping Isabelle

I back up behind simon who snarls at the man making him smirk wider showing all his teeth, I narrow my eyes at him and press my lips into a thin line.

"I'm not your love jerk" I mutter

"That's right Raphael is screwing you.." he says grinning "Your moans are really erotic you know that right?"

Simon scoffs 'you must be the right hand man everyone keeps talking about" he growls "I don't like how you talking to my friend"

I never had learned this man's name, solely that he was raphael's right hand man and acting leader when Raphael was not present everyone at the dumort just called him the lieutenant and he gave me the creeps, it's like his eyes were darker then most of the vampires and they strangely turned an ice blue when he was excited or angry nothing like Raphael's which were always a dark brown, which oddly held some form of warmth when he looked at me.

"Come on baby, let me show you what it's like to be with a real man instead of a boy" he says inching ever so closer to me isabelle grabs the back of his coat and yanks him back placing a blade to his throat

he scoffs and elbows her in the stomach which pisses me off, I march forward and slap him across the face causing some of the party goers to looks our way he looks to me and growls baring his fangs.

"if you know whats good for you you will leave now, I am in no mood for people that harm my friends.. do as you like to me but do not hurt them that will earn you a one way ticket to hell darling" I hiss in his face

He licks his lips and smirks "just wait until you come back to the dumort love..Your mine" he says and then adds "Unless I get to you first, you never know what's lurking in the shadows"

"do you honestly think when I come back to the dumort that it will be on my own? You fool the only time I come there is to be with my boyfriend who happens to be your leader." I hiss to him

He kicks simon in the stomach sending him flying into a wall, I look back for a moment in fear before i feel him yank me back by my hair I cry out in pain and then shiver when he runs the tip of his fangs over the flesh of my throat.

"Your boyfriend doesn't scare me.. In fact he's clearly not doing a very good job if your this aroused.." he hisses and chuckles

"I'm not aroused in the slightest.." I hiss angrily

He laughs and rests his hand on my right hip roughly rubbing against me letting me feel everything he had to offer, I shut my eyes as he snakes his hand up around my throat tilting my head to the side he kisses my throat before pressing his lips to my ear.

"Your extremely aroused..I can smell it.. and it's driving me crazy" he whispers to me bucking against me gently

I grunt and bite my lip, he spins me around to face him and wraps his arms around me grinning down at me, He leans forward and presses his lips to mine causing me to moan softly which makes him deepen the kiss I shut my eyes and kiss him back, breaking away from me he presses his lips to my ear.

"How about we go back to your place darling? hmm?" he hisses

"I told you I have a boyfriend.. " I say softly

"and I told you I don't care.. I want you" he says

"I don't know.." I say softly looking away from him

"Are you technically with Raphael?" He asks me raising a brow

"we've had sex.. he told me once we.. well you know" I say blushing causing him to smirk "That I was his.."

He scoffs and rolls his eyes "that's because he's possessive and likes pretty things.." he says looking down at me.

"aren't you?" I ask him curiously

He smirks "I like pretty things with sharp tongues but i'm not possessive" he says

I couldn't make up my mind.. sure the sex with Raphael was amazing but a part of me wondered and wanted to know what it would be like with an older man.. someone who had been around the block a few times.. biting my lip I look up at him seeing the lust in his dark eyes made me shiver just thinking about the things he would do to my body made me moan internally.

"If you promise to keep your fangs to yourself I suppose we could share a night together.." I say softly tilting my head

He smirks and pulls me in "I can do that plus I don't want your blood amara.. I want something else" he says

Once back at my house I strip while he is in the living room and put on a comfortable pair of shorts and a top, he comes in and shrugs his jacket and shirt off revealing a much more toned body then i expected and I can feel the throb between my thighs grow stronger, Running a hand through his dark hair he smirks at me.

"see something you like love?" he says teasingly as he saunters my way

"You wish.." I say though I was lying through my teeth

He pushes me back against the bed, trailing his nails down my torso "I am so going to enjoy this.." he whispers

I shudder and sigh "what exactly are you going to do to me?" I ask curiously

He grins and watches me "Rub you in the most sensitive spots, make you melt under my touch and then when you were relaxed the fun would begin.." He says smirking at me

"Well you sure are be secretive about what you have planned* I say folding my hands over my stomach

"What do you want me to say amara? " He says quizzically arching a dark brow "That I'm going to pin you to the bed and kiss every inch of your flesh, run my tongue over parts of your body that not even Raphael has touched? Or that I'm going to shove my cock so far in you that you'll see stars.. does that explain a little of what I'm going to do to you?" he finishes

I blush and look away from him to which he tucks his index finger under my chin making me look at him, His dark eyes flicker between amusement and lust as he leans into me once more pressing his lips to mine in a fiery kiss.

"Just relax love.. I'm not going to hurt you, If anything you're going to enjoy this immensely" He says and I can hear the hint of joy in his words and for the first time in awhile my worries melt, I knew Raphael was not going to be happy but he didn't own me and I was not his girlfriend so he had no reason to be upset..


	5. Taken: No Hope

_**Hey guys here is another chapter of my story of monsters!**_

 _ **Alot happens in this chapter and caution there is a sexual situation in this chapter..**_

 _ **Enjoy!~**_

 _ **~Amethyst**_

* * *

"You slept with him?!" Raphael's voice hisses rather loudly

"I didn't sleep with him! " I hiss back at him angrily

"Bullshit amara! he was in your bed" he says narrowing his eyes

"He may have been in my bed but his cock wasn't anywhere near me raphael" I hiss back at him

"Oh so your telling me that my right hand man just laid next to you without even attempting to violate you?" He asks sarcastically

"yes god damn it! " I shout at him

He hisses and slams me against the wall "I know how tight you are mi hermosa.. and we're about to see if you still that way"

I shiver at his words and yelp as he lifts me up roughly shoving himself inside of me I moan loudly and watch him sigh and smirk as he rocks his hips back and forth

"I..I told you so.." I moan digging my nails into his shoulders

"Good girl.." He says and quickens his pace

I tilt my head and moan again "why would you ever doubt me?" I ask him as he rests inside me

"I know how he is.. He's sneaky, cunning.. He knows how to get what he wants and if you refused to sleep with him after he had you in bed then I can only imagine what he has planned for you Amara.. " Raphael says

"then I suggest you let him know who the boss is when it comes to our relationship.. Plus.." I start but he cuts me off by pulling me up into his lap which causes me to moan loudly and pant softly in his face.

"Don't worry baby.. He won't touch you again" He says as I watch his eyes roll back into his head he grounds him hips into me and releases his seed.

I shower quickly and head to the dumort to pick up some things I had left there, Earlier that day raphael had made it very clear to everyone at the dumort that no one was to touch me when I came there.

Walking up the back stairs I pass a few vampires who all glare at me but make no moves, I slide past them keeping my eyes down I make my way to the room I was staying in, I gather what little bit of things I had left behind and stuff them into my bag.

"hello amara.." I hear and whirl around to see him standing there, My heart thumps as he makes his way inside the room shutting the door behind him "It's kind of strange your here when I originally told you I would take you when you came here"

"don't.." I say back up only to fall back onto the bed "shit!" I mutter and try to get up only to be pushed down

"No, No love I want it so bad.." He mutters caressing my cheek

"Please don't do this.. I belong to Raphael.. " I say as tears spill from my eyes

"Don't worry love.. after tonight you won't want him anymore.." He says to me brushing a tear away from my cheek

The thin layer of the dress i wore was all that was keeping his hands from my skin as I tried to fight him away from me, Hungry eyes stared down at me as he finally gains the upper hand and pins me to the bed using one hand to rip the front of my dress wide open he easily snaps the front of my bra open.

"Please... please don't do this.. " I beg tears spill from my eyes as he seemingly ignores my pleas

"I should have done this when I had you to myself the other night.. but you kept those thighs firmly shut refusing my advances well no more.. I will take it and you will like it amara.." He hisses as he hold me down

I begin to pray, Because there was not much else I could do as he began to violate me I cry out, My screams echoing off the walls he laughs loudly and bucks his hips back and forth grunting loudly as he does so.

Tears stream down my cheeks as I grip the pillows behind my head moaning as he get's what he wants, after awhile of him doing so he leans down and bites down on my throat hard enough to draw blood I scream out in terror as he drinks from me, He pulls back and grins down at me with a blood stained smile before closing his eyes and moaning loudly as he releases his seed within my womb.

He climbs off of me leaving me laying there staring at the ceiling, He gives me a small frown before he redresses "I'm sorry amara.." Is all he mutters before leaving the room.

I get up staring at nothing, I throw my dress back on and walk out of the room slowly climbing the stairs to the roof I walk across and climb onto a ledge where I stare down at the ground below.

"Amara?" I hear slightly as my world continues to crumble "AMARA!"

I look back for a fleeting moment and see Raphael standing there his dark eyes wide and his pale hands up in a panic "Please whatever you do please for the love of god don't jump.." He says

I tread dangerously close to the edge tears blurring my vision "He raped me.." I say quietly

Raphael is silent for a moment before he looks at me with sadness "Amara.. Please don't jump.. I love you.. please" he begs

I get down slowly and sink to my knees sobbing violently he come's over and wraps his arms around me as I cry "why would he do this.. He knew I didn't want to sleep with him but he took me anyways.. " I sob

He strokes my hair and kisses my forehead rocking me in his arms " HE will DIE for what he did.. I can promise you that" He says

I look up at him through tear stained eyes and stroke his cheek "I love you.." I say softly as I curl against his chest he holds me tightly as he hums softly easing my pain slightly but I knew he would fallow through with his threat to kill that bastard, his days were numbered at the hotel dumort.


End file.
